


but in the end i'll win

by ThatOneWeirdo



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdo/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka is going to be a good magical girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but in the end i'll win

Asuka is going to be a good magical girl, she already knows. It was in her wish, for fuck’s sake: “I want to be strong.” Kyubey definitely delivered: she can swing swords faster than anyone on the fencing team, she can strike down witches with a single flick of her wrist. She’s infinitely better than that doll of a girl who keeps throwing herself at witches and almost, almost dying. She can do it, all on her own. She doesn’t need help.

Even if that stupid Mari with her stupid spear and her stupid glasses thinks she does. Four Eyes keeps running into Asuka in and out of uniform, saying dumb things like, “Don’t bother hunting the familiars, there’s no point,” or “You’re gonna get yourself killed if you keep throwing yourself into scrapes like that, princess.” She doesn’t know that Asuka can hunt better than anyone so she can get all the familiars _and_ all the witches too, and she doesn’t know that Asuka is a better magical girl than Mari, because Asuka’s not just throwing herself into scrapes, she’s playing to win.

So sometimes her Soul Gem gets a little dark. So _what_? God, it’s not up to Mari fucking Illustrious Makinami — and what kind of fucking name is that, anyways? Illustrious? Jesus fucking Christ — it’s not some Four-Eyes’s job to babysit Asuka. Worst comes to worst, her Gem will go black and she’ll lose her magic, and so she’ll just pull the witches apart with her bare hands. She’s not weak enough that she’d fail against some shitty witch, even if she doesn’t have her swords.

Even that spook Kaworu who’s always mooning after Shinji seems to be giving her a wide berth. He gets it, at least. He knows that she’s strong, that she’d rip him in two if he got in her way, and sometimes she feels like going after him to try, anyways. But he’s never there when she feels most like ripping someone apart with her bare hands, so there’s no point. As long as he doesn’t get in her way, she doesn’t really care. He can go play house with Shinji, she’ll be off doing the real work. She’ll stop the witches, protect the town, protect Shinji. She’ll be fine.

Asuka’s never been good at anything before: not cooking, not school, nothing. But this — this she can do.

She’s not going to be good. She’s going to be the best.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a self-indulgent crossover i'm sorry  
> may or may not receive continuation at some point in the future


End file.
